User talk:Arsynist
Hello, Arsynist. Thank you for your to the Midnight Riders page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 20:52, January 22, 2010 Re:Contradictory? What do you mean? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:08, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Edit: You mean those welcome messages you get when you make your first edit? No. To my knowledge, we cannot mess with them. Besides, I don't see how they're annoying. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:04, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope. They just have to be constructive, and not a repeat of something already stated on the page. We take things pretty seriously though, and have a firm grasp on what we consider "constructive." [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::We're fairly stubborn about the references posted on the Wiki. I don't see how a Midnight Riders song relates to a Spitter, as she wasn't around when they made the song, and she doesn't even wear shorts. ;) They're capris. What I think of personally when I hear "long neck" would be a guitar, as the part with the strings is referred to as the "neck". [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:38, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I still don't consider "Long Necks and Short Shorts" to be at all related to Spitters. As for the Witch, I'm not the one who took it off. I asked for proof, and DeathBlade182 tested your tactic and found that it failed, so he deleted it. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Go ask him. I can't answer for him. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::A lot of the time when it comes to an editor's theories, I leave it alone. Unless it completely and utter is just stupid, like the Spitter being a prostitute. But other than that, if someone has gone out and done research on a topic, I won't really support it or disprove of it. I can't control what other editors do, and like I said, I don't really care whether they're there or not. Though on rare cases, someone will provide a great theory and I'll approve of it so much that I'll defend it. An example of this was a Smoker theory someone once had about it being fungus rather than warts on his body which is what produced the spores. They provided so much evidence and wrote it so beautifully, that I kept it there. But everything else, I'd ask the editors. I can't answer for them. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:08, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yay! Hehe. I don't know why people don't add tactics more often. It's always speculations on something they'll notice in a level or what a character says. :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC)